User talk:LaurenLlama15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Murdoch Mysteries Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ebbynyx page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Format Greetings, I had never heard of Murdoch until last week. As nearly as I can tell, only one season aired here in the States and I'm not sure it aired in our area (Georgia). While visiting relatives, I saw five episodes from the end of season two and the beginning of season three. I'm hooked. However, until I see more, I can't do very much about content. I'm going to have to pay to watch. I'm an admin on several wikis and will be glad to help with any templates you think may be useful. I'm a "non-spoiler" types, so I'm staying away from that season 6 spoiler page.-- 22:09, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Episodes and Admin Please take a look at the Power page when you have time. If it needs improvement, let me know! My wife and I bought seasons 1 and 3 on DVD and are awaiting their arrival; the price for season 2 was ridiculous. "Power" is available on youtube. Search for Murdoch Mysteries then look for "M.M.P." Part 1 and 2 have subtitles and they're a hoot. The words are those that kind of sound like the words the characters are saying but they're wrong. I asked the bureaucrat for admin. I noticed that you had already done that. I'm not trying to preempt you. I think the founder is AWOL. Have you considered adopting the wiki? There's a page for that. You should say that you and I have chatted and that we both have contacted the bureaucrat or they'll ask you. -- 21:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Appearances Did all four of the stars appear in all of the episodes in seasons one through five? If so, I'll add the episode dropdowns like in Murdoch to the other three.-- 01:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I enjoy making things work. Henry Higgins gets a season one dropdown and a "not seen" for . It may be worth the trouble to make a tailored dropdown for him; it'll take about thirty seconds. I used to worry about taking up space on servers, but gave it up. What I've been doing, in case it's not obvious, is including only the guest stars who get credit at the beginning of each episode. If we attract more editors, we can do more. Henry gets listed under co-stars, which displays as "Recurring" (I should probably fix that, but not tonight). This thing just about has it's bones. I'm trying to stay away from places where I don't want to be spoiled. Season 1 arrived in the mail today.-- 02:56, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good; thanks for talking to Gaarmyvet. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, congrats! I never expected that in the middle of the night.-- 13:31, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Do not worry about the picture quality. The best pictures, eventually come from DVDs. I'm just hoping more people up your way notice the wiki. Maybe in January...-- 01:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Please take a look at Category:Candidates for deletion. Thanks. Colors Just testing. It was hard for me to see the show/hide prompts.-- 01:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Let me know if the colors don't please you. BTW, my wife and I watched last night and now we know the TRUTH about Sally Pendrick.-- 23:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Season Seven Rumors? That's good. BTW, my wife and I just watched the other night and agreed that the actress who portrayed the young woman with the split personality was fantastic.--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Murdoch isn't available "south of the border" at all. We bought the first four seasons on DVD and will probably watch this evening. I'm sure we'll soon buy season five.--Jim in Georgia Talk 22:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Icon I uploaded File:Favicon new.ico. It's a miniature version of the flame that appears at the end of the episode credits. You can't see what it looks like inside the wiki but can if you download it. If you like it, you can go into Admin/theme designer and upload as the wiki's icon, replacing the "ugly" box thing. --Jim in Georgia Talk 14:33, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Correction, you can see it if you click on the link above then click on the link on the next screen (the one with the warning). --Jim in Georgia Talk 14:37, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Season Seven And we're still watching three!-- 20:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Look Nice! I went ahead and changed Template:Standard background to color code fe7e03. If you don't like it, you can revert, of course. I would go back into design mode and check the box labelled "fix" under the graphic; that will keep your background from sliding out of sight when scroll down a page.-- 22:01, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Friends Hi There, I created an "Our Friends" template with links to the Baker Street Wiki and the Steam Punk Wiki. On other wikis where I'm the admin I've found that these sorts of things help to build the community. I designed it to fit at the bottom of the main page: Feel free to make changes and use it or not, but it's here if you like! TTYS, --Scott Lukas Williams (talk) 12:10, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Rights Thank you.-- 12:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Murdoch Ahoy Could you please finish the summary of Murdoch Ahoy? I haven't been able to see the whole episode. Something is wrong with my flashplayer. I really want to know how it ends. Thank you! 02:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Characters Please check the Characters category page--the alphabetical list of characters is out of whack. Amy McFarlane is under 'A' for example, when the default should be to file under surname initial letter. There are several other similar errors in the list. Mr. Godfrey has been in the 'B's for weeks, and even his forename does not begin with B. Thank you! Hi LaurenLlama15 you write alot!JacobAlpaca10 (talk) 17:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know it was your job to write a lot.JacobAlpaca10 (talk) 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Episode summaries Hi, just trying to add at least a basic summary to all the episodes, I've been watching the show on Netflix and finding it very frustrating that so many of the episode pages have almost no info on them. Is it okay to copy the summaries from netflix or such? I don't know what the rules are regarding spoilers, either, I'm assuming for the older seasons it's fine. Soracia (talk) 13:15, March 18, 2014 (UTC)soracia Hi there! Thanks for the offer for helping out. I was thinking the tabs on the top can be expanded to allow for easier navigation. Such as one tab is episodes, and when you mouse over it you see a link to each season's page. then one is characters and so on. I don't know if you can do this, but you don't, you probably know someone who can. Blessings! MXCC (talk) 02:35, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Great! Thanks for replying so promptly! Blessings, MXCC (talk) 18:44, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lauren, I do wonder why this wiki seems 'dead'? As in how no one does a lot here. Hope you understand what i mean Yummyd (talk) 01:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Also how do you delete a page? Because someone linked GILES but there is already a page called CHIEF CONSTABLE GILES? Yummyd (talk) 01:09, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Thanks for clearing this up. (It s so lonely when not a lot of people are on this wiki. XD) Yummyd (talk) 23:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Sunny D Yes that is the thing, I do not know how to create galleries and you know how for each episode how there is a picture that coincides with the episode? I do not know the formatting on adding pictures. (I found great pictures but when i try adding them it does not show up) Whoops, forgot to add my signature that last message. Yes that is the thing, I do not know how to create galleries and you know how for each episode how there is a picture that coincides with the episode? I do not know the formatting on adding pictures. (I found greate pictures but when i try adding then it does not show up) Yummyd (talk) 04:25, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yummy D Just to let you know, you can delete the category Season Error as I have fixed all of the episodes from season 1-8 Can you do me a favour and delete my first Blog? I made it by accident. Yummyd (talk) 01:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D A page has been made called George's aunts but it is technically the same as Flower Girls of Flower Hill so I was wondering if George's aunts can be redirected to the FLower Girls of Flower Hill. Thankss Yummyd (talk) 05:29, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D Westbay Farrelly, Eunice Farrelly and Peter Farrelly Please Create them and edit Ezekiel Farrelly. ( 18:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC)) I have a feeling that this wiki needs more than one admins. Don't you think so? Yummyd (talk) 03:02, February 25, 2015 (UTC)Yummy D